Creature of the Night
by Zac Helmsley
Summary: A Stephen/Ryan Halloween "special." It is Ryan's favorite day of the year and Stephen plans to make it the best and wildest yet!
1. Chapter 1

Thunder rumbled gently in the distance as lightning danced around the sky outside the window. The bedroom window was slightly ajar, sending the gauzy black curtains fluttering in the breeze. Ryan lay in bed bathed in the blue light of the moon. He was sleeping peacefully until he heard the heavy sound of a door closing. He bolted up into a more alert position. Then he heard the floor creak…again…and again. Someone was in the house. The creaking continued to grow louder and it came closer and closer to the bedroom. Ryan backed up as far as he could on the bed. Suddenly a dark, imposing figure filled the doorway. The lighting flashed outside allowing Ryan to glimpse the perpetrator. His nerves came toppling down when he realized it was Stephen. He sighed heavily.

"Did I scare ya, there?"

The sound of Stephen's accent was soft and relaxing.

"A little bit," Ryan replied.

"I'm sorry," the large man replied, leaning over the bed and kissing his lover softly.

"You were out pretty late," the small one declared, "I was starting to get worried."

Stephen sat down on the bed and began to take off his shoes, "I know, I'm sorry. This weather is terrible and the full moon isn't helping. It's madness out there."

"Really?"

"Yeah," the Celt continued, "muggins and thefts all over downtown…and don't even get me started on the drivers out tere. It's like the end of the world or someting."

"Oh…" it was clear by his tone that Ryan was starting to get unnerved.

"But don't ya worry, lad. Ya got the Celtic Warrior to protect ya!" Stephen smiled as he leaned in for another kiss.

"Mo laoch!"

The two kissed again. Stephen shifted his and climbed up onto the bed fully. He slowly began to crawl up the bed, laying Ryan and climbing on top of him in the process. The intensity of the kissing grew stronger. Stephen began to plunge his tongue into his lovers mouth deeply. He alternated using his tongue and nipping at Ryan's bottom lip. He worked his way across Ryan's cheek and began to nibble on his ear for a bit, then he continued on to the neck where he alternated sucking and biting.

Ryan moaned and gasped in pleasure. He slid his partner's shirt up and over his head. He then began to claw at Stephen back. The large man growled in pleasure. He began to gyrate and thrust his pelvis into Ryan's. His raging erection was evident even through the heavy denim of his jeans. Stephen stood up and removed his jeans and boxer briefs all at once. Then he lunged back onto the bed and tore off Ryan's sleeping shorts and t-shirt, literally tearing them.

"I think the full moon is getting to you too," Ryan laughed.

"You have no idea," Stephen growled diving right back into the kissing and grinding.

Stephen's large, white hands, tugged at Ryan's dark auburn hair. Both of them loved this kind of rough power play, but tonight it was in overdrive. Stephen raised himself to his knees and then walked himself forward until he was straddling Ryan's chest. Tugging the hair firmer, Stephen forced the boy to take the throbbing member into his mouth. He used his large hands on either side of his lover's head to guide the movement back and forth. Soon he began to thrust as well. With each thrust, he plunged as deep as he could until he heard the boy begin to gag. The slow thrusting elevated into a rapid pump. Ryan continued to suck with delight.

Suddenly, Stephen climbed off his partner and instructed him to get on all fours. Ryan obliged, presenting his round, plump ass to the Irishman's face. The man dove right in with his tongue. He began to tongue the hole with such force that Ryan gasped in surprise. Stephen gripped the boy's hips firmly, pulling him into his face. The muscle began to contract slowly. As it loosened up, Stephen began to insert his fingers one at a time. Ryan moaned in pleasure.

"Please…" he whimpered.

Stephen crept back up so the two were face to face and kissed the boy. His hard cock grazed the waiting entrance, teasing.

"Please what?" Stephen asked.

"Take me," Ryan replied.

With very little warning, Stephen thrust hard, forcing himself all the way inside of his lover. Ryan began to cry out, but his screams were stifled by a barrage of fiery kisses from his man. The pain began to subside and turn to pleasure. Stephen worked slowly at first but quickly built himself into a frenzy. Even at an increased speed, each stroke was strong and deliberate. He grabbed Ryan by the ankles and began to use his grip for extra leverage. After a few moments like this, he released the boys ankles and then grabbed his arms, pulling the boy up as he laid back. Ryan was no positioned astride the Irishman, who bucked wildly.

Stephen made love to Ryan with a beastliness the two had yet to experience. Ryan couldn't help but give into the wildness himself. He began to grind into his lover's thrusts, while dragging his nails down the broad, muscular chest and torso. The two continued like this for several minutes. It was pure ecstasy for both parties.

As the time drew near, Stephen sat up. Instinctually, Ryan locked his legs around the Celt's waist. The new angle caused the tip of Stephen's cock to press directly into Ryan's prostate. The two looked deeply into each other's eyes, grinding in perfect time. Finally, the pleasure began to take over. Ryan closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He groaned loudly. It only intensified as Stephen began kissing his neck.

"Oh, God, Stephen!" Ryan was on the edge, barely hanging on.

Ryan extended his head back fully, crying out in pleasure. Stephen continued to kiss his partner's neck. Then he drew back slightly. Giving a snarl, he reared two huge fangs. Suddenly, just as the two spiraled into orgasm, he plunged them deep into Ryan's neck and…

Ryan jolted awake in bed. The sound of thunder rumbled gently in the distance; the storm was passing. He sat up and surveyed the room. Everything was tinted in an eerie mauve color – the sun would be rising soon. It took a minute for Ryan to assure himself that the wild love making, and Vampire Stephen, had been a dream. In the corner, the TV let off a haunting glow. The menu screen for HALLOWEEN 4 played on loop. He and Stephen must have fallen asleep watching it last night. Glancing down, Ryan saw the large pale body lying in the bed next to him. Stephen lay on his stomach, mouth agape, and snoring lightly. Ryan stretched himself over the man, careful not to wake him, and grabbed the DVD remote from the nightstand. He powered down the player and carefully replaced the remote. He then snuggled down next to his lover and allowed himself to drift back to sleep. His heart was slightly aflutter. It was his favorite day of the whole year – Halloween.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck!" Ryan's voice broke from the other room.

Stephen stood up and gazed in the mirror with an inquisitive look, as his toothbrush hung from his mouth. He grabbed the handle and continued brushing as he wandered into the dining room. There he found Ryan and the table engulfed in black satin and silver lamé. The boy fiddled frantically with his sewing machine.

"Everyting okay in here?" Stephen muttered, his mouth full of toothpaste.

"Yeah," Ryan sighed, "I just forgot how much I freaking hate this fabric. It snags whenever you try to stitch it."

"What are you doing anyway? I tought your costume was done," Stephen inquired.

"It is," the boy replied, tugging at his fabric in an attempt to shift the fibers back into place, "but I had forgotten there was a hole in the lining of the cape where I stepped on it last year."

"Oooooh," the man acknowledged as he returned to the bathroom to spit and rinse his mouth.

He returned a few moments later, wiping his face with a hand towel. He glanced down at it and realized it was a decorative Halloween towel with a glittery decal.

"Shit. I'm not glittery am I?"

"No," Ryan laughed getting up from the machine, "you look just fine."

"Well, I'd look fine even if I twas glittery."

"You sure would," Ryan assured, kissing the man softly.

"Well, I'm getting ready to head off to the gym."

"On Halloween?" Ryan inquired in a surprisingly puzzled tone.

"Yes, on Halloween," Stephen chuckled, "the gym is open. It's not a federal holiday."

"It should be!"

"Yes," Stephen indulged, "perhaps it should be. Anyway, I need to hit the gym so I can look hot in my costume tonight for ya."

The man flexed in dramatic, old school muscle builder pose.

"You'd look hot in this costume anyway!" Ryan assured.

"And you'll be hot in yours…but I think we'll both be even hotter out of our costumes," Stephen smiled coyly and gripped Ryan around the waist, pulling him in tight.

The two nuzzled a bit and kissed.

"Have a good mornin, okay?" Stephen squeezed Ryan tightly.

"I'll try…" he replied.

"Try? Come on, fella. It's Halloween, your favorite holiday!"

"I know," Ryan sighed, "it just doesn't really feel like it. I'm so used to the fall in Indiana, where everything is brown and gold and crisp and cool. Here in Tampa it's all still green…and humid. Just doesn't feel the same."

"I know it's not what you're used ta. I know you're still gettin used ta livin' here with me. But look, I promise tonight will be one of the best Halloweens you've ever had."

Ryan brightened up. He had to take Stephen's word on the matter.

"Okay," he smiled.

"And at least your mom sent you a box of your favorite decorations," Stephen gestured to the Halloween cutouts and figures adorning the living room.

"True," Ryan's face lit up as he looked at the display of nostalgia.

"I'll be back in a few hours," Stephen pecked Ryan quickly on the lips, "I love ya."

"I love you too," Ryan responded.

Stephen gathered up a few things and was out the door. Ryan sighed and returned to his station at the sewing machine. He was ready to be done mending his stupid cape so he could attempt to get into the Halloween spirit.

* * *

The living room smelled like autumn for sure. From the kitchen came the smell of chicken simmering on the stove in a sauce of apples, honey, and thyme. The scent of the food blended well with that of the pumpkin spice candle burning in the living room. Ryan sat on the couch watching HOCUS POCUS and snacking on a bag of mellocreme pumpkin candies. Suddenly he heard an odd noise at the door. It sounded like someone was leaning on and messing with the doorknob.

"What the hell?" he muttered to himself.

Rising from the couch, he made his way over to the door. Peering through the peephole, he could only make out a mass of orange. He opened the door and was almost knocked over by Stephen who staggered across the threshold. In his arms he held a large pumpkin.

He smiled at Ryan, "Tanks, love. I had me hands full and couldn't get ta me keys."

Ryan shut the door, not taking his eyes off of the massive pumpkin Stephen held.

"I tought we could carve this together after dinner," Stephen said as he sat it down on the table by the window, "believe it or not, I've never made a Jack-O-Lantern before."

"Really?" Ryan questioned. "We always did them every year in my family."

"Well, Halloween wasn't dat big of a ting for me family. But I tought, hell, if I'm gonna do it, I might as well do it right. I got da biggest one dey had…expensive little bastard. 17 bucks. Never paid dat much for a fruit in me life," Stephen explained.

"Well," Ryan smiled snuggling up to Stephen, "This fruit really appreciates you paying $17 for him."

The two giggled and kissed softly. Stephen held the boy close for a moment. Then he inhaled deeply.

"Dinner smells amazing."

"Wait until you taste it – you got home just in time!"

The two ate dinner together. This had become a regular occurrence they looked forward to on their nights off. Stephen liked Ryan living with him for many reasons and the home cooked meals was definitely one of them. After dinner, they made a couple activity out of washing dishes. Well, actually, Ryan washed, Stephen just offered entertainment. Once this chore was finished, they snuggled on couch watching old monster movies on TV. Occasionally one of them would have to get up to handout candy to a group of Trick-Or-Treaters. Around 8:30, they decided they had better start getting ready for the Halloween party that Drew McIntyre was throwing.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan stood in front of the bathroom mirror clad in a black satin corset decked out in multicolored sequins, black panties, a garter belt, and thigh-high fishnet stockings. Music from THE ROCKY HORROR PICTURE SHOW played on the stereo. He leaned over the sink, carefully applying his dark makeup.

"Are you almost ready in there?" Ryan called to the bedroom as he finished applying his crimson lipstick.

"I like ridiculous," replied the voice from the bedroom.

Stephen opened the door and stepped out revealing his spray-tanned body dressed in a golden pair of wrestling trunks and matching boots. His normally ginger hair and beard had been sprayed with blonde temporary hair color.

"Oh! ROCKY! You look awesome, baby," Ryan assured him.

"Well, if ya say so," the larger man said entering the bathroom, "Ya look pretty sexy yourself."

He gave Ryan a swift smack on the rear. Ryan giggled as he clipped his curly black wig to his scalp.

"Let me get my shoes on and I'll be ready to go." Ryan grabbed his fingerless velvet opera gloves from the counter and made his way into the bedroom. He bent over to fasten the straps on his glittery black platform pumps with rhinestoned heels. Stephen couldn't help but stare greedily at the firm ass that taunted him through the thin material of Ryan's panties.

"Happy Halloween," he smiled to himself as he turned off the stereo and went to find his car keys.

* * *

They pulled up in front of Drew's house a little after 10 and the party already seemed to be in full swing. The two sprinted to the door to escape the cold. Ryan's cape fluttered in the breeze while Stephen was narrowly able to keep his wig from blowing away. They entered the house to enthusiastic cheers from the tipsy partiers inside. Ryan got a few catcalls, but he didn't mind. After shuffling through the room, they found Stephanie and Paul dressed in coordinating costumes. Paul wore a pair of tighty whities, tube socks, and nerdy glasses without the lenses; and Stephanie wore only a bra, slip, and white heels.

"You made it!" Stephanie cried, setting down her drink and rushing to Ryan for a hug.

"Dammit, Janet!" Ryan shouted as he spun her around.

Paul just looked at Stephen and began sniggering.

"Shut it," Stephen barked back in good humor.

Suddenly Drew appeared from a doorway, looking sinister in his Riff Raff costume, "Helloooooo."

"Hey, fella," Stephen replied, "how da party goin' so far?"

"Ah, ya know, everyone's getting trashed," Drew laughed.

"Speaking of trashed," Ryan began, "where's Nicole?"

"I haven't seen her," Drew answered.

"I don't think she's here yet," Stephanie added.

"She'll be here, let's go get a drink," Stephen suggested, offering his muscular arm.

Ryan took it and they headed off to the kitchen. They arrived just in time for "Shot-O-Clock" and it just so happened to be Tequila Time. After they downed their Patrón, they each grabbed another drink and headed back out to the dance floor. Ryan alternated between dancing and texting Nicole. After about 45 minutes, he finally received a text, "Almost there!"

Ryan threw his cape back on and stepped out on the porch to wait for her. After a few moments, he spotted a golden glimmer coming down the street. It was definitely Nicole, looking all shades of fabulous. One hand held her sequined top hat in place, while the other clutched a large handle of Kraken Rum.

"Where the Hell have you been? I've been waiting all night!" Ryan called out in his faux British accent.

"I'm sorry, docta! I'm sorry, docta!" Nicole shouted back as she ran up the walkway to the porch. "If it'll make up for my tardiness, I'll share my booze with you."

"That works!"

"Yay!"

The two giggled and hopped back into the house.

The party continued on. It was a blur of loud music, flowing drinks, and a lot of grinding. Per usual, Stephen was getting a little frisky as a result of all the whiskey he'd been downing. He was a little frustrated by his lover's insistence on keeping his lipstick immaculate.

"C'mon, Ry. Just one kiss?"

"Noooo," Ryan placed a finger on the man's lips and pushed his face back a bit, "I spent too much time on this makeup. We're not messing it up yet."

Ryan enjoyed being a tease. And he knew, although he wouldn't admit it, Stephen liked it too.

"Then I'll just have ta make due wit oter parts of yer body," Stephen smirked.

He pushed Ryan up against the wall and began kissing his neck. The two would have continued like this for several minutes had Drew not insisted they all sing a karaoke rendition of "The Time Warp." The motley crew all belted out the tune while the partygoers danced (or at least attempted to) along with the song. After they finished, Ryan insisted on flying solo for his karaoke signature: Sweet Transvestite. All the pelvic gyrations and shaking of his scantily clad arse had Stephen worked up into a frenzy. No sooner, than Ryan completed the song, the muscle-bound "creature" pulled him into the bathroom.

Stephen continued to avoid the lips, starting at the neck, then moving to the navel that was barely exposed through the opening of the corset, then he worked down the boy's thighs. The sensation of warm, wet lips in his erogenous zone made Ryan buckle at the knees. He leaned forward, bracing himself against the sink. Stephen crawled around to the other side and began to pull down the black satin panties.

"Stephen…" the transvestite began.

"Shhh…" was the only response from the creature.

Stephen began to tease Ryan's hole with his warm tongue. The boy gasped and gripped the edge of the sink tighter. The larger man rose slowly and pressed his golden pelvis into his lover's rear. Ryan could feel the bulge swelling and hardening. Stephen began to firmly rub the fishnetted thighs while kissing the back of the boy's neck.

"I want ya so fucking bad," Stephen whispered in a low town.

Ryan turned around so that the two were facing. They stared intently.

"Is it okay to mess up yer lipstick now?" he asked, barely an inch from his lips.

"Yes," Ryan had barely finished saying this before the two were locked together tightly at the lips.

"Let's get outta here," Stephen suggested.

"We can't drive like this," Ryan reminded him.

"Shit!"

The two adjusted their clothing and headed out of the door to find someone sober enough to give them a ride. No sooner than they were in the hall, they ran into the Big Show, who looked pretty put together.

"Are you sober?" Ryan asked.

"Um, yes, I am. Are you?" he chuckled.

"Hell no."

"I can see that. What's up?"

"Can you take us home?" Ryan asked.

"Why?" he questioned with a smile.

"Um, Stephen has this condition…"

"A boner?"

"Well…" Ryan began.

"Yes!" Stephen shouted from behind.

The Big Show just laughed again, "let me piss and I'll drive you guys home."

"Thank you," Ryan attempted to go for a hug.

"Nope," Big Show gestured him back, "I don't know where your hands have been."

After the Big Show completed his business, they said their goodbyes and headed to the car. Stephen and Ryan climbed into the backseat.

"No funny business back there!" he instructed.

In a few minutes they were home, they said goodnight to their driver and rushed to the door. Stephen fumbled with the keys but eventually got the door open. He backed Ryan up until the two fell onto the couch in a frenzy of lips and tongues. Stephen's large fingers fumbled with the metal clasps of Ryan's corset. Once they were undone, he tore the corset away and tossed it over the back of the couch. Next he unhooked the garter belt so that he could slip away the panties, leaving Ryan in just the fishnets, heels, and gloves. He picked the boy up and carried him down the hall toward the bedroom. He stopped midway, pushing Ryan up against the wall. The two continued to make out. Ryan kept his legs locked around Stephen's waist. His growing erection began to separate the golden material of his trunks from his skin. When they got to the room, Stephen tossed his lover onto the bed and hastily stripped down his trunks, leaving only his golden boots. He climbed onto the bed and mounted himself on top of Ryan. He grazed the underside of cock over Ryan's soft, smooth skin. The body contact sent shivers across both lovers.

Ryan turned the tables, rolling over and pushing Stephen down to the mattress. He aggressively began pleasuring the man orally. Stephen groaned and helped to guide the movements with his hands before fumbling toward the nightstand for the bottle of lube they kept there. Once he had it, he lathered himself up and seemed like no time before Ryan was riding him. In their drunken stupor, it was a flash of pleasure. They were being driven entirely by lust and instinct.

Stephen gripped Ryan's hips and thrust upward intently. Every bit of sexual energy that built up on the dance floor throughout the night was coming out in this very moment. Stephen gripped tighter and rolled over, once again taking his place on top. In the movement, Ryan landed on the stereo remote, which caused the system to resume playback of the music he was was listening to earlier.

"Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me! I wanna be dirty!" boomed over the speakers.

Stephen kept hold of Ryan's legs, which twined around him. He was thrusting hard and deep at a rapid pace.

"Thrill me, Chill me, Fulfill me, creature of the night!"

The music picked up pace and vigor, as did Ryan's own creature of the night. Stephen leaned forward, hovering over his lover. He continued to pump into Ryan as they kissed passionately. Ryan's body convulse in pleasure.

"Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me! I wanna be dirty! Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me, Creature of the Night!"

The synth organ went wild on the stereo, but seemed to keep pace with Ryan's pounding heart. The room seemed to spin as the two spiraled into orgasm. The music continued to play.

"Creature of the Night! Creature of the Night! Creature of the Night!"

Giving into the music, Ryan seized Stephen and pulled him in tightly as the two finished simultaneously, "CREATURE OF THE NIGHT!" He gasped in ecstasy as the two crashed to the bed. Soon they were both out like a light. And it had certainly been the best Halloween.


End file.
